A Stark Of Fury, Skye
by NothatRose
Summary: Skye meets Tony Stark in the presence of Fury. 5th in my Fury Meets Skye series.


**Hey**,... I'm leaving in less then eight hours for my holiday and I want to leave you all with something to read. It's still in progress but I've decided to share you with what I already wrote. Thank you for being patient about this Fury and Skye series. Your requests and reviews truly overwhelmed me with joy. Thank you. Happy reading.

Thank you Everyone for reading all my ffs and the great reviews that I have been getting. Hugs! I've missed you all and I am going to miss you all again. And I want to say thank you in advance. THANK YOU!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D or any of Marvel's characters.

**Summary** : Fury, Tony and Skye. Need I say more?

xox

Fury reached across the table and rapped on the space next to Skye's laptop. Skye was hunched low over the keyboard and so her face was partially covered by the laptop cover.

"Is it that time already?" Skye asked without looking up.

"Time for what?"'

"Battleship."

"What Battleship?" Fury leaned over the table and tapped the top of the cover to get her full attention.

Skye looked up to him without lifting her chin off the keyboard.

"The one you said you can bet your, er, derriere that no one can sink a battleship better than you. You said you can't wait to wipe the smile of my face when you win because sinking ships is your forte."

"You think I have time to play games with you? Battleship my - "

"Ho-ho! Me know what game will suit ya, me Matey," Skye wagged her finger at him with a cheeky smile as she continued to taunt him. "Pirate's Cove!"

"Did you hear a word I said? Did you just called me 'Matey'? Girl, are you out of your freaking mind? What the hell is the matter with you?"

"You know," Skye ignored his increasing rant and volume to continue, "it seems like you secretly want to be a pirate. Could this actually be your cosplay costume?" Skye gestured towards his dressing.

"With those knee high boots, long flowing coat and that, that," Skye pointed to his eye, "kind of complete the pirate getup. All you need is a big earring and a sword to point at me. Maybe with a good and rusty old, 'Now ye walk that plank, ya wench!' " Skye let her voice trembled as she yelled out the line before adding, "Ain't that not right, me C'ptain Fury?"

"Are you sick?" Fury reached for his phone. "I'm calling Hill. Maybe she knows what's wrong with you."

"Awww..Come on. It's not like you are busy fighting off some mechanical caterpillars in the next twenty minutes," Skye whined. "What's a little game between a Hacker and The Fearless Captain Fury of The Big Helicarrier. You know, actually 'The Big Helicarrier' don't really sound scary enough. Seems like a character from Jay Jay the Jet Plane."

"Jay Jay the who?" Fury voice actually hitched before he shook his head. "Never mind. You and I will never play games, you little - "

"You let me crush with your Candy." Skye interrupted him with a grin.

"I didn't let you crush my damn Candy!" He straightened to his full height and pointed his finger at her. "Your grubby prying fingers helped themselves to it when I blinked!"

A snort and a discreet cough made Fury sigh. His shoulder visibly sagged, shook his head and raised a finger as he warned the person behind him. "Don't you dare say a word."

Skye tilted her head to look pass The Director to see a familiar figure. The man was in the act of zipping his lip and throwing away an imaginary key.

Skye blinked at him before turning back to Fury.

"You are such a - " Fury started to yell at a Skye.

"Shiver me timbers Nicky!" despite his earlier action, the man stepped forward and stood next to the fuming Director and patted his back. "I'm sure this me Beauty here was just toyin' with ye. Ain't that be right, me Lass?" the man winked at Skye as he spoke to Fury. "You wouldn't want to be messing around with this Gentleman o' Fortune with a fierce reputation of running a tight ship in his equally tight leather pants, ain't I'm right, my Dear?"

"Aye."

"Are you two in cahoots in this pirate nonsense?" Fury looked between the two and narrowed his eye. "Did she put you up to this?"

"Why would you say this innocent and lovely girl would do such a thing?" the man asked in disbelieve. "And I have to say that it is rude of you to not introduce me to such a sweetie as she is."

Fury rolled his eye and about to tell the man of how innocent and sweet the Hacker can be but he was interrupted when the man extended his hand towards Skye but his eyes on Fury, silently demanding an introduction with an eyebrow quirked high.

With an exaggerated sigh, Fury mumbled, "Skye, Tony Stark. Tony, Skye. Now can we get on with our meeting?"

"You mean your Super Secret Boy Band meeting, minus the other members?" Tony smirked at him before capturing Skye's hand to place a chaste kiss on her fingers. "Skye. How absolutely fascinating. I'm sure your family name would be just as captivating."

"No. It's just Skye." Skye replied softly and quickly retracted her hand out of his gentle hold. "It was a pleasure to have met you, Mr Stark. But I'm sure, like the Director, you are a busy man and have an important meeting to attend to. Please do not let me detain you in any way that may cause you any inconvenience. Excuse me."

She then sat down and return her attention to her laptop after the polite deliverance.

Fury stood and watched the exchange. He caught himself in time before his jaw dropped to the floor. He had expected Skye to jump, squeal, be incoherent and let her own jaw drop to the floor at meeting the Iron Man, much like she did when introduced to Dr Bruce Banner a week ago. But the girl practically gave the man a dismissal. It was a good thing that he didn't make a bet with anyone on her actions. He would have lost.

Fury's eye narrowed to a slither when he realised that Tony was flirting with Skye but she wasn't taken in by his charm. He couldn't help but asked.

"Girl, are you feeling well?"

"Yes. Why?"

Fury didn't reply but frown instead as he ushered Tony Starks towards his office. He turned at the last minute and pointed to the man two steps behind him. "You are aware that this is Tony Stark of Stark Enterprises aka the Iron Man, a member of the Avengers, right?"

"What's your point?"

"Didn't you ever stalk Stark Towers in some cosplay costume hoping to meet him?"

"You really think I would do such a thing?" Skye replied with an eye roll before turning her attention to the laptop again.

Fury kept his frown while making a note to tell Hill of Skye's disinterest in Tony Stark and maybe have Hill access her on her behaviour. Or maybe the little hacker is not feeling well. Does she need a doctor? Maybe he has been working the girl too hard. Maybe he should arrange for Coulson to take the team on away a vacation. Maybe the girl needs to go on a date. Maybe with that SO of hers. Maybe that fraternization protocol has a little loop hole. He will get Hill to look into it. In his preoccupation of Skye's behaviour, Fury failed to notice the interaction between Skye and Tony behind him.

They were exchanging a thumbs up sign accompanied by a huge grin and a wink.

xox

_Earlier that afternoon ..._

"Skye."

"Oh no! Not that tone again. What have I done wrong now?"

Ward had to roll his eyes at his Rookie's whining. He was telling Skye that he will meet her later when he saw a figure coming their way.

"Nothing. Yet."

"Very funny, Robot."

"Whatever you do. Please. Do. Not. Scream. Not. Even. A. Squeal."

"What would I do something like that?"

"Because Tony Stark is behind you."

Ward thought that Skye had a heart attack when her breathing stopped and her eyes almost popped out of their sockets. But he regretted his request for her not to squeal even the tiniest of squeals upon her reaction to seeing the Avenger when she finally faced the man. Ward would have done anything to take his words back.

On seeing the Iron Man standing in front of her, Skye in her excitement had reached back and grabbed the first object that her hand encountered to contain her euphoric exhilaration. She dug her nails into the surface of the matter and clenched tight as she held back her scream and squeal. Unfortunately, the object in her tight hold was Ward's upper thigh. A portion very near his groin and family jewels. If he had been standing two inches to the left, he would have had to kiss his future lineage goodbye.

Damn suits! He should have worn his mission gear instead, he thought. At least the fabric material of that pants is thicker. Ward didn't want to think of the possibility of having to put on a ball guard, the next time Skye meets an Avenger.

Tony Stark saw Ward's painful expression and wondered what could be wrong. His attention was captured when he saw Ward's hand moved towards his thigh and covered Skye's hand. Tony winced at the sight. A quick look at the girl whose eyes were wide and full of excitement, told him that she was not aware of the mayhem she was causing the man behind her.

He would have ignored the scene in front of him but upon hearing the man hissing a painful, 'Skye', Tony was instantly interested in getting to know the girl. Dr Bruce Banner had mentioned to him of a girl named Skye, that had given the Doctor much amusement and delight. Especially in seeing her ruffling Director Fury's feathers. If this be the same Skye, Tony was very much intrigue.

"Hello. Tony Starks," he introduced himself without preamble and stuck his hand out for a handshake.

"Hey," Skye squeaked but made no move to receive the offered hand. Her hold on Ward only got tighter as she tried not to squeal her delight.

"Stop trying to unman me and shake the man's hand, Rookie," Ward whispered in her ear.

Ward visibly exhaled when Skye finally did as she was told. Skye immediately grabbed the Tony's hand and broke into a ramble.

"Hey hi hello to you too I'm Skye and you have no idea just how totally and absolutely thrilled I am to finally meet you face to face and wow this is so much more than cool and I'm really wow Oh MY God are you actually talking to me? Ward Tony Stark is actually here and I'm shaking his hand can you believe that Robot? Can you? Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod I really don't believe this is happening after all that stalking Stark Towers in that cosplay costume wait did I say all the time I meant one time but Ward Robot Turbo he is here right here in front of me! Tony Stark is oh God he is holding my hand! What am I supposed to say? What am I supposed to do?"

"Giving his back his hand would be a start," Ward told her softly as his eyes held Tony Stark's. Ward found amusement in the man's eyes.

"Oh God! No. You are not god. Thor is. Not that you are anything less. But Oh my! I'm sorry. I'm - " Skye was aghast to find that she was still holding her idol's hand and she immediately released his hand. "I am so going to die."

**To Be Continue...**

I'm sorry to have to leave you here until I come back in a few weeks. I hope that was a fun read. Thanks for reading. Gonna miss you all while I'm gone.

**Salkri Kachemench?** You mentioned pirates?


End file.
